1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for electrodes applied to an optical fiber fusion splicer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical fiber fusion splicer comprises a pair of blocks on which two optical fibers are placed respectively, a pair of electrodes which generates an arc discharge therebetween so as to fuse and splice the optical fibers. A tip end of each electrode is of a tapered shape so as to generate an arc discharge easily and the electrodes are connected to a power source device which generates high voltage. The tapered shape of the tip ends of the electrodes are shaped precisely to achieve a correct splicing of fine optical fibers. The fusion splicer is housed in an appropriate chassis.
Fusion splicing of optical fibers is described as follows. First, two optical fibers are fixed on the respective blocks and the tip ends thereof are contacted mutually. Second, the pair of electrodes are brought closed to the contact point of the optical fibers. Next, a high voltage is applied to the pair of electrodes so as to generate an arc discharge and to fuse the contact point with heat generated by the arc discharge. The optical fibers are further pressed to each other, thereby the fusion splicing between the optical fibers is accomplished and finished.